Revenge of Chucky
by Nicole Rhiannon
Summary: Chucky's back! But after taking some trips down memory lane and having certain people back into his life, perhaps his return won't be as brutal as the last. (Takes place after Seed)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First attempt at redoing this again.. Let's see where it goes. **

_Revenge of Chucky_

_1 _

It was getting exhausting now, watching his fiance's fingers dance eagerly across the keyboard of her laptop. He knew she was wasting her time. She's been wasting her time for years now. What makes her so sure that now, after so many years of searching, she would finally find whom she was looking for? _This year is no different than the last_, he would tell her, and she would not reply, but instead scrunch her eyebrows together and continue. He would sigh, and give her a hand - no matter how many times he knew she would not succeed, he believed he was obligated to help. He loved her, after all. Charles would not approve of him if he just gave up on Bianca's wishes so easily.

Yet, as he would pull out his iPad and type in names and theories Bianca has picked up over the years, he became more doubtful, physically _and_ emotionally tired by each second. Sometimes, whenever he typed in _Charles Lee Ray_, he could still feel the scars from the burns he received in 1988 on his face throb.

Bianca was not a simple person. She definitely was a Ray - underestimated, stubborn, sensitive, can be quite rude and obnoxious, but always had good intentions. She was built quite petite, with striking ice blue eyes and a round face, which still looked babyish and young. It was no surprise someone would assume she'd be under the age of eighteen, despite being in her late twenties, and that she definitely lacked the proper nutrition care growing up. Often, her 5'4 height and kiddish look had multiple people take her in as a weakling. This was not the case, though. Eddie Caputo had learned this the hard way, and by witness. To easily put it - Bianca Ray could kick your ass.

He still remembers the night Charles died. He had abandoned his good friend - his stupid, selfish, yet incredibly handsome and amazing friend Charles - to die. Maybe Charles deserved it. Maybe Bianca knew that, but that did not stop her from literally tackling Eddie to the ground and punching him repeatedly in the face, and most unfortunately, the groin (Eddie flinched every time he recalled that), the night she heard the news and watched Eddie walk in with no Charles by his side.

It's incredible, really, how much Bianca loved Charles. Eddie loved that most about Bianca. No matter how much you fuck up, she was always willing to forgive and love you again. She forgave Charles for nearly everything, even when he developed the title Lakeshore Strangler. She forgave Eddie for leaving him there that night, something he knows he doesn't deserve forgiveness for, but is still forever grateful.

The bond between Bianca and Charles was strong, Eddie could tell, despite missing details of their childhood which caused them to seemingly be bound together at the waist. He never bothered to ask about it. He never will, he decided a while ago.

So it was no questioning as to why Bianca always came to Eddie with outrageous theories: She loved her brother to infinity.

"_Chucky_ Goes Psycho? Jennifer Tilly _randomly_ having kids? I'm telling you, Tiffany and Chucky _are_ involved, _something_ is there, Eddie."

He'd shrug. He'd look down. He'd look to the side. He would never agree, nor disagree. At this point, Eddie decided, he needed to just be a support system, a listening ear, the shoulder for Bianca to mourn on, but nothing more.

It was nice to think that Tiffany and Charles, his best friends since what felt like forever at the time, were still alive. But they weren't. And after years of therapy of coping and accepting with those facts, Eddie felt it was necessary to just put it behind him. He felt awful to say this to Bianca, though. She simply would not give up hope, despite the reality of the situation that she really needed to come to terms with.

See, Eddie would mentally answer all the possibilities to these theories Bianca had:

Yes, he and Bianca both agree Chucky definitely passed his soul to a doll, _however_, Eddie believed someone put Chucky down for good, and he's nothing but dead. Chucky Goes Psycho? Easy: they checked into two previous serial killers stories and decided to make a movie out of it for money. No biggie, whatever, they do it all the time. Jennifer Tilly having kids? A women in Hollywood slept with her chauffeur, had his kids, and then he was killed out of jealousy from another guy she was most likely having an affair with? Not uncommon _at all_ over there.

Today, though, bought something different and unexpected.

"I got it," Bianca suddenly said, her eyes widening. "I got it. Oh my gosh, _I got it_."

Eddie nibbled the inside of his cheeks. "Got what, B?"

"Her address."

He took a swig of water. "Um, who's?"

"Jennifer's. I told you this."

"Wait, wait, wait." He set his glass down. "You... hunted down _Jennifer Tilly's_ address? How did you even _do_ that?" Then, realizing the stupidity of his question, he shook his head; exasperated, he added, "No, better question - _why_ did you even do that?"

"Because_ Jennifer_ is _not_ Jennifer," Bianca snapped, getting up from her bed and starting up the printer.

Eddie frowned. "Bianca, if you show up crazy at this women's door accusing her of being a _character_ she played, you're literally gonna get yourself arrested."

Bianca watched as the directions to the Tilly's home came out of the machine.

"I'd rather get arrested than never have closure," she replied coldly.

"There's other ways in getting closure, Bianca."

Bianca closed her eyes and balled her fists.

"Eddie, just because therapy was the key to your closure, doesn't mean it's the key to mine. Pain is dealt with in different ways. Just please let me go." She stacked up the papers neatly and held them together with a paper clip. She turned around to face Eddie, tears down her face. "Please. I can't live everyday not knowing answers. I can't just not go and then wonder till the day I die what if I had done this, or done that, or whatever. It sounds crazy. But Charles is crazy. Our whole lives, it has been crazy. This isn't the craziest thing I've ever done. Just_ please_ let me go."

Eddie's heart softened, as did his expression. "Okay," he said, and Bianca's face lit up. "Okay. Give me the papers. I'll see what we can do."

"Oh my gosh, thank you, thank you!" She hugged him tight. Eddie smiled, because she was happy, despite the plan being absolute batshit insane to him. Somewhere, though, in the back of his doubtful mind, he hoped that maybe, just maybe, Bianca was actually right about all of this.

* * *

><p>Amber Barclay found the concept of becoming angry with your parents foreign and ludicrous. She wasn't used to it. In actuality, her parents Andy and Kristin have practically been her two best friends her whole life so far. So when the announcement "We're moving to LA!" came around, the fifteen year old felt a unfamiliar feeling swelling from her chest, up and through her body. She didn't recognize it at all, and it scared her. But as she took a glance at her reflection and saw crease lines in her forehead, the corners of her lips turned down, and her fingernails digging into her palms, she realized what this new emotion was -<p>

Anger. Pure anger.

Why the sudden need to move? She had lived here, in Chicago, nearly her whole life. And now, just yank her out during her sophomore year to an entirely new part of the United States? Were her parents insane?

So she fought. She fought and she fought for her right to stay. She argued. She pierced her own nose. She wore tighter clothing. She went out of her way to become a troubled teen in an attempt to make them realize it wasn't the right choice.

But it didn't work. Her parents knew her too well. Even by preforming these rebellious tasks, which most teens would get a rush out of, Amber felt nothing but guilt. She apologized. She took the ring out her nose, and handed it right to them.

Kristin just sighed and told her to start packing. Andy, however, gave it back to her and winked.

"You don't look half bad with it," he said, taking her hand. "If you want a change you're okay with, feel free to take this one." Then, he dropped the ring into her hand.

She decided to keep the nose piercing. Her dad was right - she looked pretty good in it. And, plus, it _was_ a change she was okay with.

Finally, Amber realized, she'd have to accept it. Deal with it. Besides, it's LA, isn't it? That could be pretty cool.

"So do famous people, like, walk around on the streets there?" Amber asked her dad, as she helped him load boxes into the moving van.

"No idea, kiddo," he smiled.

"I'm okay with it now, I guess," Amber said slowly, choosing her words carefully, "but I still don't get it. Why are we moving? Grandma lives here with Mike, why are we leaving?"

Andy bit his lip.

"There's just..." He glanced up at the sky, then down at his feet. "...too many bad memories down here, Amber. Ones that I don't want to let repeat."

Amber frowned. "But, that doesn't make any sense. Memories can't just repeat."

Her father pursed his lips. "I have a feeling mine can," he finally said. "And I don't wanna be there to see it."

She couldn't understand. "But how -"

"Hey, was that the last of the boxes from your room?" Andy spoke over her.

"Uh, no," she said.

"Go get 'em. We gotta leave soon."

Amber nodded and walked back into her soon to be former home, her curiosity growing by each second. Perhaps it was wrong to want to track down your father's history, but she mentally decided it was the first goal she'd attempt to complete when they arrived in LA.


	2. an

A/N- Really sorry I haven't uploaded. I was at Florida for a week, I got sick when I came back, and I'm currently suffering with a broken elbow. Will update when I can, sorry guys. Thanks for understanding.


End file.
